


When I Love, I Love

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon compliant fully, First POV, Gen, and my headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: When I smile, I smile. Honestly.When I cry, I cry. It's water. Blue approves.When... when I love, I love.
Kudos: 3





	When I Love, I Love

It's been three years since Allura left this plane of existence. Three years. Keith was going to come today, obviously, but he was going to be an hour late. Marmora business. Obviously. So that was fine. Fine, tch. As if. They took a walk, to meet the Mullet halfway. Pidgeon's idea.

Hunk suddenly asked, "So, er, I always meant to ask, but, but, but. I never wanna make you cry. Can I ask???"

He asked me. What the fucking quiznak or quiznaking fuck? Hunk will never make me cry. Or rather, if he will, that means I should quiznaking cry.

"Brother, just, out with it," I said, smiling.

"Sure, brother," Hunk replied, then continued, "Bro. Listen..."

"Yea?"

"Listen. Are you, like, an Altean now?"

I snorted.

"Is Shiro a Galra?" I said in reply.

Hunk gasped and shook his head. "I see, I see!"

Next to us, Shiro-san cringed and massaged his own temple. You know. Part of head. And stuff. But didn't say a thing. All tactful like. Pidge looked as if she was trying to disappear almost, and no wonder. Romelle looked confused. Coran, perturbed.

Sorry, guys.

"My bad. Ha ha," I said.

Everyone 'cept Shiro-san relaxed.

"Markings mean, markings simply mean," I said, slowly, deliberately, "that Allura's love has never left me. Us. And it never will." "Ah."

***********

Later, when everyone was leaving, Shiro-san apparently wasn't leaving. He ruffled my hair. With his flesh hand. With his flesh hand, at that. Not with his prosthetics. With his quiznaking flesh hand! When always with his prosthetics since... Since.

How dare.

And... Oh, brother. No. No, no, nope. Not doing this.

"About Allura, I think I understand."

I gritted my teeth. Why is one of my older brothers so stupid and hurtful????

"I'd QUIZNAKING hope you do!!!" I screamed."Otherwise, are you saying his memory's gone??? Gone forever???!"

"No, no, it's ins--"

I cut him off, his speaking I mean, with a sudden deep kiss.

And then I ran off. Like a moron. Well. Let me!

******

I'm a moron. I know. Okay?! When I love, I love. I love her. And. I love him. When I love, I _love._

**_Fully._ **

I'm silly like that.

Always. To my loved ones...

Always.

Just... just a loverboy Lance. Yeah? I'm not denying that I'm a silly loverboy. A resident heart breaker.

Yeah. 

So I can break my own quiznaking heart as many times as I wanna.

And smile tomorrow. Honestly.

Who can stop me, anyway? Yup.

Oh. Romelle hasn't left yet. She was looking at me strangely.

"Who is that him?" She asked.

"What?"

"You mentioned a _him._ Shiro? No, you were talking to Shiro."

"You got that right. I was mentioning not-Shiro."

"Wha- Ooooh."

"Yeah."

And I left. Thanks, Romelle. I needed that.

Allura misses me. That hurts, but I'm glad.

Does _he_ miss me? I don't know that. That's painful. I miss him.

I won't ask Allura about _him_. I'm not like that.

When I love, I love. Forevermore. Always.


End file.
